The research outlined in this proposal is an analysis of the types of intercellular communication used by the nervous system in the control of behavior. One preparation used is the marine mollusc, Aplysia. Chronic recordings will be made in intact animals to study the link between neural plasticity and long-term changes in behavior. A second project will involve an examination of the neural circuitry underlying reproductive b